Field of the Invention
The present invention is general directed to the field of tools used to a combination tool for grasp objects that are in locations or areas that are difficult, or not possible, to grasp and retrieve by hand, such as parts or components of objects that fall or are accidental dropped or become loose in hard to reach areas such as behind, within or under machinery or beyond locked or closed doors or panels in places that can only be accessed by elongated and narrow retrieving tools or devices. More particularly, the invention is directed to a combination retrieving tool having an elongated and generally flexible tubular member for supporting a control rod. The control rod is connected to an outer grasping claw including a plurality of deployable and movable fingers that are operably controlled by the rod to engage about an object to be retrieved. An end or tip portion or housing of the tool is secured to the flexible tubular member and houses a camera device including a lens and illuminating LEDs for use to illuminate areas to be scanned by the lens. The camera and illuminating LEDs facilitate the manipulation of the grasping claw when retrieving of objects. Further, the combination tool includes a display screen mounted to an operating handle of the tool which displays images captured by the camera lens thereby aiding a user in manipulating the tool relative to an object to be retrieved during use.
Brief Description of the Related Art
Retrieving tools having elongated and somewhat flexible rods from which mechanical grasping fingers or claws may be extended and expanded to surround and subsequently engage or grasp a remotely located object are known in the art. Likewise, borescopes are known which include a camera lens to be carried at a tip of an elongated rod so that images captured by the camera lens may be electronically communicated to a remote viewing screen so that images may be viewed by an operator of the scope. There is a need in industry to provide for a tool or tool combination which increase the utility and effectiveness of the currently existing retrieving tools and borescopes.